Caught With Your Pants Down
by FuTuRe-MrS-uRiE
Summary: Brendon and Ryan have an INCIDENT in Ryans dressing room... Classic Ryden! Enjoy! xx


DISCLAIMER

ALL MATERIAL AND SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, SO DON'T WORRY

Ryan (POV)

I wiped the cleanser over my stinging skin, removing the dark black eye-liner spiralling from my thickly lashed eye. I gently touched the place on my neck where Brendon's kiss had left its invisible and fragile mark, and sighed softly. I finished with my make-up and headed to the shower, ignoring the knock on the door as I went in. I was tired. And sweaty. So fuck anyone trying to get between me and some hot water jetting onto my head. Closing the bathroom door, I pulled my shirt over my head ,and realising id left my shampoo in my bag, I darted out in only my boxers to get it. And who was there sitting on the couch? Only the love of my life. Brendon Fucking Urie.

Overcome with embarrassment as I realised I was down to my underwear I didn't really have time to take in the sex god before me, So, for the time being I didn't notice the tousled hair, the caramel eyes and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Okay, well I may have noticed the last one. But seriously… who wouldn't? but as I started to register this on a more than lust based level, I realised that having a topless Brendon Urie in front of me (wearing a reckless smile we all know so well) and having a very loose pair of boxers on wasn't a good idea, but, before I could run away (hopefully not screaming- but you never know) he pulled me into a massive hug and wrapped his arms around me before I could say.. ":O"

"Ri! You were fucking amazing out there man! Do you think the crowds liked the kiss?" he chuckled softly and unwrapped both his arms from around my waist, when I stuck on a pair of skinny jeans in what had to be world record timing. "Ri, are you sure you're okay? You were amazing out there! Don't be sad…" Then using that endearing yet unbearably sexy face he dragged me down to the sofa and put his arm around me… He gave me a squeeze (causing me to hold my legs together VERY firmly) and said, "Come on, you going to skip the after party? It's not on for two hours anyway... But hey… that's how long it takes to do your hair..!" I smiled at that one and as he looked down at me our eyes locked. I was overcome with a feeling of lust and desperately leaned in closer to him; I noticed that he closed his eyes, almost sweetly, in anticipation. Then I kissed him. I pressed my trembling lips to his and inhaled his scent, treasuring this moment forever. I drew back and afraid to look in his eyes stared down at my shaking hands… He pressed a cold finger onto the underside of my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. And then he kissed me.

Due to fact that the love of my life was kissing me, I didn't really respond for a minute or two due to being in shock and his pause from the rain of long sensual kisses he been planting on my lips dragged me back to the beautiful wondrous reality and I kissed back with all the passion and all the love I have ever felt for him, All the restless nights I had pent thinking about him and all the tears I have cried. I inhaled slightly as he ran his hand slowly over my bare chest and my fingers knotted tighter into his hair. I gave a moan as he slowly traced the contours of my bottom lip with his tongue and opened my mouth wider to let him slip his tongue onto mine… he then withdrew making me explore in HIS mouth to find him again. We battled like this for a few minutes until he stopped again, breathing hard and lowering his mouth to my ear… "I've wanted this for a really long time" My hand stoked his face lovingly and I felt all the contours of his amazing abs. As I rained light kisses all over his neck, all the air got sucked out of my lungs as he grinded his hips against the hard knot in my pants, I started to moan in pleasure and reached over to his jeans and unzipped the fly, making my intentions clear… I wanted more.

Brendon (POV)

I stared at Ryan as I watched him press one hand against my throbbing cock and unzip my fly with the other. Not understanding the whole range of conflicting emotions rattling about in my confused brain, I did the only thing I felt right. I tore off his pants. AND mine. I loved the way he gasped and moaned beneath my gyrating hips and the way his hands scrabbled uselessly against my strong arms, pinning him down, I loved making him hard and, wearing only a thin pair of boxers it was pretty easy to see. I kneeled in front of him and starting rolling down my boxers exposing my erection. His eyes widened and then they filled with the most powerful lust I had ever seen. "I love you Ryan…" I whispered, staring into his eyes… "I've loved you for years…" he replied. "Well then", I said, "I think it's time you were due a reward," Realising my intentions, he started to moan again… Beads of sweat appeared across his forehead as I slowly pulled down his underwear, kissing every single inch I exposed. Every time I almost got to his head, or a particularly quivering vein, I would stop and start all over again, only this time with a little more tongue… "Please Brendon…" he begged, "Just do it…" His wish. Is my command.


End file.
